Draco e Ginny A Verdade Universal
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Fics escritas para o projeto Verdades Universais exceto as que entraram para outros projetos simultaneamente
1. Os Outros Namorados

**Os Outros Namorados**

Ginny acordou em um susto, estranhando o silêncio da casa. Quando se tem três filhos, não se dorme até acordar naturalmente. Havia algo de estranho no ar. A primeira coisa que fez foi entrar no quarto da filha pequena, mas Lily continuava dormindo em sua cama - sempre preguiçosa -, mas os quartos dos meninos estavam vazios. Sentiu um aperto no coração e desceu as escadas correndo, chamando por seus nomes.

James e Albus estavam na cozinha, com sorrisos no rosto que significavam problemas, mas não havia nenhum sinal de briga. E, ainda mais estranho, a mesa estava posta para o café. Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas, antes de falar.

- Quem foi que fez isso?

- Nós! - respondeu Al, animado. - Nós colocamos a mesa pra você tomar café!

Ginny ficou ainda mais desconfiada. Duas crianças de seis e sete anos não costumam conseguir colocar a mesa pro café, menos ainda têm interesse nisso.

- Seu pai esteve aqui? - perguntou, tensa.

- Eu posso chamar ele se você quiser - disse James, a voz cheia de esperança.

- Fomos nós que colocamos! - insistiu Al, magoado. - Era uma surpresa!

Ginny olhou de um para o outro, e deu os ombros, sentando na mesa.

- E qual o motivo?

- É dia dos namorados! - falou Al, afoito.

- James? - perguntou, olhando para o filho mais velho, esperando uma confissão de alguma armação. Nenhuma das crianças tinha levado bem a separação dos pais, mas James era o mais inclinado a esquemas mirabolantes e tinha visto mais filmes trouxas sobre este tipo de situação do que era seguro.

- Al, os presentes - foi a resposta dele.

Os dois saíram pela porta da cozinha, voltando alguns momentos depois, com buquês de flores na mão. Nada complicado ou profissional, estava claro que tinham devastado parte do jardim para fazerem um agrado, e Ginny sorriu para eles, pegando as flores e beijando-os um de cada vez.

- Obrigada. Eu ainda não entendi o motivo de toda essa... Surpresa.

- É dia dos namorados ... - começou a falar James, mas Al o interrompeu.

- Você não precisa ficar com o Malfoy, mãe! A gente pode namorar você!

Ginny riu, fazendo carinho na cabeça do filho mais novo, e olhou para James, ainda sorrindo.

- Pode falar. O plano. Conte.

- Se... A gente pudesse namorar você... Então, não ia precisar do Malfoy!

Ginny balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. Ambos já tinham passado da pior fase na qual todos querem namorar suas mães, mas ainda sentiam-se ameaçados por qualquer pessoa nova se aproximando.

- Não é simples assim, James - ela falou, puxando o primogênito para perto e passando o braço em torno dele. - Eu nunca poderia namorar com vocês, e mesmo que pudesse... A gente não escolhe gostar ou deixar de gostar das pessoas, ou eu continuaria com seu pai. Eu entendo que você sinta ciúme...

- Eu não tenho ciúme! - reclamou o garoto, balançando a cabela. - Não tenho.

- Tem sim - falou Al, e o rosto de James deixou claro que a briga começaria em breve.

- Já chega - ela disse, olhando firme para os dois. - Vocês vão estragar minha surpresa assim?

Eles negaram com a cabeça, e sentaram na mesa com ela, parecendo bem menos animados com o plano falhado. Partia o coração de Ginny vê-los assim, então, falou a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça.

- Eu adorei as flores. Ninguém nunca me deu flores antes! Eu vou arrumá-las em um vaso para mostrar pra o Draco e vocês podem ensinar a ele como se conquista uma garota.

Isso animou os dois, que sorriram e começaram a planejar dezenas de maneiras de "ensinar" o namorado da mãe, sem dúvidas infernizando-o no processo. Ginny riu consigo mesma, imaginando a cena e, enquanto os dois tomavam café bolando esquemas malignos, escreveu um bilhete para Draco avisando-o do que o esperava.

Não seria o dia dos namorados perfeito, mas seria o _dela_.


	2. Três Pedras de Mentira

**Três Pedras de Mentira**

Ele tinha dado uma aliança para Pansy quando eram crianças e prometido que ela seria a Sra. Malfoy. Era feita de alcaçuz e se desfez rapidamente, como o romance desejeitado que tiveram no inicio da adolescência.

Ele tinha dado um anel de brilhantes pra Astoria, e prometido amá-la e honrá-la por toda a vida. Era feito de ouro e maleável, como seus votos de fidelidade tinham se mostrado depois de algum tempo.

Tinha dado um anel simples para Ginny, no final. Uma coisa rústica e sem graça, feito de aço. Era duro e inflexível, como ele era. Era impossível de ser destruido pelas coisas comuns, como o amor deles.

Era, também, composto de dezenas de coisas diferentes, uma mistura de todas as coisas diferentes que faziam deles únicos, um reflexo de uma estrela caída do céu para se tornar uma massa desforme como ele, que fora um Malfoy e um Comensal da Morte e agora se sentia um menino perdido no auge de seus quarenta anos, procurando um presente pra sua primeira namorada de verdade.


	3. O Casamento de Draco Malfoy

**O Casamento de Draco Malfoy**

Era irônico que Draco Malfoy, que sempre insistira para ela que datas comemorativas eram tolices e desimportantes, acabasse por se casar no dia dos namorados. Mas, o que Astoria queria, Astoria conseguia, como ela tinha deixado claro no momento em que atraíra os olhos dela para ele. Ginny não disse nada, fingindo que Malfoy era irrelevante para ela, fingindo que nada nunca tinha acontecido, e que era a namorada satisfeita de Harry Potter, quando sabia que não era a verdade. Sua taça não parava de encher-se novamente, sozinha, e não demorou muito para que o champagne enchesse sua cabeça.

Quando Harry pediu uma dança com a noiva, não lhe sobrou o que fazer se não aceitar a mão de Draco, que parecia satisfeito com o casamento.

"Você sempre disse que não gostava do dia dos namorados."

Ela podia ouvir o sorriso no rosto dele na resposta.

"Você sempre disse que não gostava de dançar."

"Eu não gosto. Harry é péssimo."

"No entanto, você está aqui."

"Você está tentando mudar o assunto" acusou. "Você também dizia que não pensava em se casar."

"As pessoas mudam."

"Ou mentem."

Draco riu, e ela sentiu seu rosto queimar de raiva.

"Acho que Potter te deu expectativas erradas sobre as pessoas de verdade, Ginevra."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda divertido.

"As coisas não são brancas e pretas. As pessoas mudam. Podem até passar a apreciar o que não gostavam."

"No seu caso, isso só quer dizer que você _nunca_ mudou, que sempre manteve seus ideais puro sangue absurdos e..."

"Você diz tanto que Potter é sem graça, que não te dá valor, que não te ouve. Mas você não é diferente, Ginevra. Você acredita nas suas verdades absolutas e não te ocorre que as pessoas podem não ser tão simples quanto os heróis são. Pare de se enganar. Você quer aventura e se sentir adorada, mas o único homem que você quer de verdade é Potter. E, eu acho que vocês serão muito felizes juntos, afinal, vocês são exatamente iguais."

Ele a deixou na pista de dança, saindo para cumprimentar alguém, e tudo que ficou foi o gosto amargo do champagne em sua boca, e o nó em sua garganta ao lembrar das palavras ríspidas de Draco que mostravam a verdade que ela não queria ver.


	4. Night Terrors

**Night Terrors**

Ninguém tinha jamais conseguido entender porque ela escolhera ficar com Draco Malfoy. Harry era perfeito para ela, tinham sido feitos um para o outro, eram um conto de fadas tornado realidade.

Mas quando ela acordava, no meio da noite, suando em bicas e tremendo por seus pesadelos, Harry ficava exasperado. A dizia para esquecer, a dizia para voltar a dormir, a dizia que também tinha pesadelos, mas não a acordava por isso. Ele levantava em silêncio e andava pela casa, perdido em seus pensamentos, perdido em seu mundo que nunca compartilhara com ela totalmente.

Draco a cobria com o edredon, a envolvia com seus braços e fazia carinho em seus cabelos. Ele sussurrava que também sonhava com aqueles tempos, e que gostaria de ter esquecido, mas não conseguia. Ele conversava, um pouco, e contava para ela sobre alguma coisa que ainda não soubesse e a distraísse. E, aos poucos, ela foi conhecendo o homem por baixo da máscara que ele exibia pro mundo.

Harry fora romântico, trouxera flores e presentes, mas o único presente que Draco lhe deu de dia dos namorados fora um edredon para se enrolarem contra o frio. E, estranhamente, ela preferia assim.

Aos poucos, os pesadelos se apagavam, nos braços de Draco.


	5. Antítese

**Antítese**

Draco odiava chocolate.

Ele odiava conforme mordia a barra, odiava conforme ela se desfazia em sua boca, odiava conforme eram vendidos para centenas de casais apaixonados dos quais ele não fazia parte.

Chocolate era dado por amor, chocolate era marcado pelo desejo.

Chocolate era marrom e sujo e comum como a lama, doce e óbvio.

Draco odiava chocolate.

Odiava como ele lembrava os olhos de Ginny Weasley, odiava como as migalhas refletiam as sardas que se espalhavam pelo rosto e pelo corpo, odiava como ele era doce e quente, como os beijos dela.

Odiava como o chocolate lembrava tudo que tinha perdido.

Odiava como o dia dos namorados que passava sozinho enquanto ela recebia chocolates de outro alguém.


	6. Up to Eleven

**Up To Eleven**

Ginny sabia que Draco era um sujeito tradicional. Sabia que sendo dia dos namorados, ele iria querer um jantar romântico, provavelmente em algum lugar chique que a faria se sentir absolutamente deslocada e particularmente ciente do absurdo que era uma Weasley namorando um Malfoy.

Mas nada poderia tê-la preparado para os planos dele, pois se o romance deles era um clichê, Draco estava preparado para explorar isso da forma mais completa possível. Foi assim que ele a presenteou cedo com um vestido imenso e absolutamente fora da moda, cheio de pedras bordadas em um corpete desconfortável, com saias demais para ser simples andar. Enviou uma bruxa para ajudá-la, prendendo seus cabelos em uma teia de ouro pontilhada de diamantes, que a fazia se sentir inadequada como uma gata borralheira indo a um baile.

Ele não veio buscá-la, mas deixou uma chave de portal, pronta para levá-la ao lugar no qual o encontraria. E, quando o mundo deixou de girar, descobriu-se em um quarto, e alguém parecia estar atirando pedras contra a janela. Ao chegar a sacada, pode ver o namorado, vestido como se tivesse voltado no tempo tanto quanto ela. Teria rido se ele não tivesse começado a declamar juras de amor com um sorriso sarcástico que a fazia não saber se sentia-se tola ou sortuda. Ela conhecia bem as palavras, e sabia as respostas, pois juntos tinham rido daquela história tão parecida e tão diferente da deles.

O ar estava quente e seu rosto queimava conforme ele subiu pela lateral, chegando até ela e beijando-a. Ela riu, e ele também, e a conduziu para o lado de dentro, saindo do quarto e mostrando como tinha recriado toda a festa na qual o casal de amantes tinha se conhecido, e jantaram quietos, observando os mascarados no salão abaixo. Ele a conduziu na dança, ainda que ela não tivesse ideia de como dançar, e ele riu de sua falta de jeito.

Pegou-a nos braços e a beijou dezenas de vezes, e convenceu um padre italiano a casá-los e a levou de volta para o quarto onde a deitou e passou a noite com ela. Antes de ir embora, fez questão de colocar um cadeado com o nome deles no portão dos amantes, declarando para o mundo inteiro que ela era sua namorada.

Ela achara que teria um jantar romântico tradicional, mas estivera errada. Draco não sabia como fazer as coisas sem levar tudo até as últimas consequências. E eles riram da ironia, riram da brincadeira, riram do mundo que não conseguiria separá-los e da morte que não estava a espreita.


	7. Eu Mereço

**Eu Mereço**

Eu não fui uma boa menina, mas o papai noel me trouxe presente. Óbvio que se fosse pelo meu comportamento, eu jamais teria ganhado presente de natal. Eu sempre achei que isso era sinal que ninguém se importava realmente, ou que ninguém notava nas minhas coisas, e que o universo estava feliz comigo.

Eu realmente não esperava que o universo resolvesse se vingar no dia dos namorados, me deixando presa em um elevador com Draco Malfoy.

Porque o que poderia ser pior? De todas as horas possíveis para eu ficar presa dentro de um prédio trouxa, em um elevador, tinha que ser justamente quando Draco Malfoy tinha vindo resolver alguma coisa no mesmo prédio.

O pior é a forma como nossa discussão está me deixando quente, e eu quero bater nele, e ele está rindo, e a boca dele está contra a minha e eu estou odiando tudo isso.

Juro.


	8. Beloved

**Beloved**

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Você não está esquecendo de nada?"

"O que?"

"Que dia é hoje?"

"... Eu sei que dia é hoje, não sou lunático como alguns de seus amigos."

"Não tente mudar de assunto."

"Eu não estou mudando de assunto, só estou dizendo que sei que dia é hoje."

"E, então, não esqueceu coisa nenhuma?"

"Se eu esqueci, você também esqueceu."

"Eu? Mas..."

"Eu lembro de você me dizer que não era minha _namorada_ e não precisava me dar satisfação."

"É, mas..."

"Então também não tem presente."

"Isso não é justo. Você está usando algo que eu disse meses atrás..."

"Na realidade, eu acho que poder me ter é presente o suficiente. E não quero te embaraçar trazendo presentes para casa do namorado que você não tem, lembra?"

"Se eu não conseguisse esconder coisas, nós não estariamos aqui."

"Certo, então, cadê o _meu_ presente?"

"Que?"

"Meu presente. Se você não esqueceu..."

"Eu não _esqueci_, eu só não sabia que..."

"Então, não sou seu namorado."

"Draco!"

"Ginny! É justo, não acha?"

"Você é insuportável, e terrível, e..."

"Gostoso, e lindo, e amoroso, e esse é meu presente para você. O que mais você poderia... Ai!"

"Se você não parar, vão ter muitos outros desse presente."


	9. Love is All You Need

**Love is All You Need**

O presente dele era uma aliança, dourada e trabalhada, cheia de toques delicados.

O presente dele era uma vida ao lado dele, cheia de momentos complicados.

O presente dele era renegar o que tinha acreditado toda vida, para ficar com ela.

O presente dele era desafiar toda a sociedade, toma-la para ele sem temor.

O presente dele era uma promessa de que nunca acabaria.

O presente dele...

Era mais do que ela podia aceitar.


	10. Meias Palavras

**Meias Palavras:**

**Draco diz:** Então, o que vai fazer terça?

**Ginny diz:** É dia dos namorados.

**Draco diz:** E?

**Ginny diz:** Eu -tenho- um namorado.

**Draco diz:** O testa rachada.

**Ginny diz:** ¬¬

**Draco diz:** Eu tinha ideias.

**Ginny diz:** Você tem ideias demais. Eu vou jantar com ele.

**Draco diz:** E depois?

**Ginny diz:** Que tem depois?

**Draco diz:** Vai dormir com ele também?

**Ginny diz:** Claro que não.

**Draco diz:** Então... Sabe a sua webcam?

**Ginny diz:** Que tem ela?

**Draco diz:** Ligue na terça-feira.

**Ginny diz:** Pra que?

**Draco diz:** Só porque eu não posso te encontrar, não significa que eu não posso te ver.

**Ginny diz:** Você é um safado.

**Draco diz:** Que você adooora. Terça-feira. Onze da noite. Não esqueça.

_Draco se desconectou_


	11. The Lodger

**The Lodger**

Não era que Draco não gostasse de Blaise - ele gostava, e muito. Depois da guerra ele fora um dos poucos sonserinos que tinham continuado a falar com ele da mesma forma, e o chamando atenção para suas idiotices. Além disso, ele fora completamente contra a ideia de Draco ficar sozinho, temendo suas crises de depressão, e se instalara na casa do amigo - por um tempo, que parecia de extender por uma eternidade.

Não era que Ginny não gostasse de Blaise - ela o adorava. Ele tinha o dom de colocar Draco em seu lugar, era divertido e engraçado. Além disso, dava uma excelente cobertura para aquele romance proibido, inventando histórias maravilhosas para justificar cada uma das marcas deixadas. Provavelmente a maior parte das pessoas achavam que ele e Draco tinham um caso, mas isso era uma vantagem.

No fundo, eles gostavam muito de Blaise.

Mas a insistência dele em ficar no apartamento durante o dia dos namorados, fazer comentários sobre o jantar e deixar notas de avaliação sobre o barulho feito pelos dois durante a noite era um pouco demais.


	12. Rose

**Rose**

Dia dos namorados era sinônimo de romance, jantares românticos e buquês de flores.

Para as outras pessoas, que não namoravam Draco Malfoy.

Ele apenas entrou em sua casa como se fosse um dia comum, sem uma única rosa. Mexeu em seus livros como se sempre fosse lá e reclamou dos finais infelizes. Olhou o jornal e reclamou também dos romances impossíveis que nunca dariam certo - por mais irônico que fosse. Olhou no espelho e reclamou da roupa dela, mas também disse que poderia ser pior.

Ele pegou a mão de Ginny com força e a fez correr, saindo de casa para a chuva. Ele riu e debochou dela, mostrando os homens com buquês de flores e os floristas anunciando os melhores preços para o dia dos namorados. Ele a beijou e a disse que não era tão simplório.

E a levou para longe de casa, longe de sua vida comum, para a magia que fluia quando se encontravam.

Quem precisa de rosas?


	13. The Runaway Bride

**The Runaway Bride**

_"Eu não te esqueci._

Eu nunca te esqueci, e seria mentira se eu dissesse que isso aconteceu.

Eu te esperei. Eu sempre te esperei e queria que você lembrasse disso.

Eu te amei, e ainda amo, só não desta forma.

Eu fui embora porque não sabia como dizer essas coisas pra você. Como eu iria explicar isso para minha mãe? E, pior, como eu iria dizer que estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy_? Como eu poderia te magoar desta forma?_

Você é como um irmão pra mim e sempre vai ser. Meu problema é que sempre te amei tanto que nunca soube te dizer o não que deveria ter dito. Eu queria um conto de fadas, mas a vida não é assim, e eu não poderia mentir e te fazer infeliz por toda a vida. Eu fui embora porque te amo demais pra te machucar ainda mais.

Me perdoe."

Harry era um masoquista, e não tinha conseguido se impedir de pegar a carta da (ex) noiva e reler incansavelmente durante a noite do dia dos namorados, entre copos de vinho. Ele estava sozinho, como sempre tinha estado, e ela tinha ido embora e suas palavras suaves não mudariam isso.

Se aquilo era amor, ele estava cansado de ser amado.


	14. Through The Ages

**Through The Ages**

Enrolada no cabelo, em uma trança de guerreiro.

Enrolada no pulso, em uma promessa de união.

Enrolada na roupa da filha do ferreiro.

Enrolada no escudo do secreto campeão.

Enrolada em uma carta, que jamais seria entregue.

Enrolada em um presente para que ela negue.

Enrolada por todos os lados, uma maldição.

Enrolada a fita dourada, um claro não.

Nenhuma vez era usada para o que deveria ser

Pois o amor que refletia não deveria florescer

Enrolada em verde e prata, o orgulho que queimava

Enrolada em amores e desamores que ela negava

Enrolada em muitas vidas, caída sempre no chão.

Draco sempre deixando a família vir na frente

Ginny nunca querendo ser a que era diferente

Enrolada por toda a eternidade, nunca em união

Pois o romance deles só poderia terminar em separação

As fitas mancham, rasgam e somem

As fitas marcam, mentem e partem

E, sozinhos, eles não se encontram.


	15. Utopia

**Utopia**

O céu se enchia de tons: vermelhos, laranjas, rosas e amarelos. O azul começava, e até o roxo aparecia, e tudo se misturava em harmonia. Ele observava, desejando que a realidade dele pudesse ser tão colorida quanto o céu, e que as cores diferentes pudessem se reunir em uma mistura sem fronteiras nem barreiras, no qual tudo seria permitido.

E ai, seria ele quem estaria ao lado dela no dia dos namorados, os lábios tocando o rosa dos lábios dela, os dedos mergulhando no vermelho-laranja de seus cabelos, misturados com o amarelo brilhante dos seus. E os roxos seriam as marcas do amor desesperado, e o azul sob os olhos seria o pouco sono que tiveram no desejo de se amarem.

Mas era tudo uma mentira, e jamais poderia ser assim - o céu era inalcançável e o pôr do sol uma utopia que jamais seria capaz de alcançar.


	16. Ecstatic Beauty

**Ecstatic Beauty**

Ela estava nas barras de chocolate e nos corações vermelho-sangue, estava nos quadris das meninas e nos tênis das garotas. Estava em centenas de lábios, narizes e bocas, partida e devastada, presente em detalhes discretos separados por massas de pele, músculo e sangue. Ela estava nas juras clichês de amor e nos filmes românticos, nos sons de risadas e na perdição dos homens.

Estava no véu da noiva, nas pérolas falsas, presa para sempre na agonia e benção dos mártirs. Estava em cada parte de seu corpo, viva, e conforme seus olhos febris de desejo se abriam, ela abria os braços para recebê-lo. E ele a devorava, beijos e mordidas, toques desesperados conforme ela fugia, se escondendo sob finos tecidos que tentavam tapar seu rosto, deformando-o. Mas Draco não deixaria de persegui-la, não hoje, no dia que todos tinham aqueles que amavam. Ele partia o cetim com as mãos, ofegante, querendo chegar até ela e acreditando que a alcançaria.

Mas para além do véu onde ela fora, não haveria como segui-la, portanto ele enviava todas as que ousavam para fingir serem ela para acompanhá-la.


	17. Every Bite of You

**Every Bit(e) of You**

Ele a desejava com um desespero que era único, passando as mãos pelo corpo dela, esfregando os lábios pela pele, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos. Ele a desejava naquele dia mais do que em todos, a prova de que ela era dele, pois era em seus braços que estava no dia em que todos ficavam com seus amantes. Ele a desejava por inteiro, completamente sua, e ninguém tiraria ela dele.

Ela retribuia com a mesma intensidade, a boca procurando a dele desesperadamente, as unhas passeando por suas costas, os dentes cravados em seu ombro conforme eles se moviam. Draco a puxou mais para cima de seu colo, movendo o quadril, antes de afastá-la para que pudesse provar seus seios com lábios, língua e dentes. Ginny gemeu, puxando seus cabelos dourados e mordendo sua boca conforme tornava a sentar, arrancando um gemido dele.

Era um desejo que consumia, exauria, deixando um rastro de marcas, suor e mordidas, saliva e arrepios, que ele não se cansava de traçar novamente, amando cada momento.


	18. The Shakespeare Code

**The Shakespeare Code**

Quando ele levantou o véu dela, ela sentiu-se como se estivesse vivendo em um filme, uma peça, uma história irreal. Não era natural que alguém realmente passasse por aquelas coisas, aquele amor avassalador que tomava conta dela por inteiro. Não era correto que rivais conseguissem não apenas amar um ao outro, mas também serem aceitos por suas famílias.

Era como uma tragédia que fora desfeita em um final feliz, conforme ele beijava sua boca, após terem sido declarados marido e mulher. Era como todo um mundo novo se abrindo, e como se as rosas não mais tivessem o mesmo nome, mas continuassem tendo o mesmo cheiro, e este era doce.

E, quando sua mãe se adiantou para ajeitar o véu em torno de seus ombros para que caisse de forma mais elegante, ela se lembrou do primeiro beijo, em um dia dos namorados, tantos anos atrás, dado apenas para provocá-la.

Agora Draco lhe dava a mão e a colocava no braço, sorrindo para todos, seu _marido_.

Para sempre.


	19. A Música das Esferas

**A Música das Esferas**

Quando estavam juntos, era como se todo o universo cantasse. As estrelas e a lua, o sol e o vento, em uma harmonia impossível. Mesmo suas brigas eram como se fosse um dueto e não um duelo, e quando se beijavam era a apoteose de uma sinfonia, cada vez mais alto e radiante, engolindo a realidade ao redor.

Quando estavam juntos, os planetas dançavam em suas órbitas, os passarinhos aprendiam novas canções, e os músicos eram abençoados por novas inspirações. Quando estavam juntos os tambores rufavam e as guitarras se distorciam, os acordes dissonantes vibrando no ar.

Quando estavam juntos, os corpos se moviam em harmonia, como o arco contra o instrumento, fazendo-o tremer. Quando estavam juntos a música era viva, intensa e radiante.

Porque quando estavam juntos, Draco e Ginny eram eternos namorados.


	20. The Rebel Flesh

**The Rebel Flesh**

Eles não queriam que aquilo acontecesse. Era errado e tinham milhares de motivos para que não se encontrassem mais, mas a carne era fraca. Era incontrolável, e os dedos se encostavam, e os olhares se encontravam, e as salas vazias se abriram para que eles entrassem, cedendo a tentação.

Eles não queriam aqueles beijos. Eles não queriam sentir aquela vontade absurda de estarem juntos, os corpos se tocando de cima abaixo, a única coisa viva em meio ao desespero que era aquela guerra. Eles não poderiam, nunca, ficar juntos.

E se, no dia dos namorados, as portas se abriam para que Draco e Ginny vivessem momentos proibidos em meio a uma guerra sangrenta, elas não eram o suficiente para que houvessem presentes ou dedos entrelaçados.

Não era nenhum romance, era apenas a rebeldia da carne.


	21. The Unquiet Dead

**The Unquiet Dead**

Em retrospecto, era o melhor dia dos namorados que tivera. Não que houvesse algum romance, não havia. Nada de flores, jantares, e até mesmo beijos pareciam fora de cogitação conforme tentavam se manter a salvo. No entanto, estavam vivos, e o que mais poderia se querer quando a maior parte das pessoas estava morta e inquieta? Os mortos não ficavam mortos e os vivos não sobreviviam.

O mundo não tinha mais espaço para comemorações como o dia dos namorados, não tinha mais espaço para as pequenas coisas positivas que faziam parte da vida comum. Ele agora era feito de desespero, corridas e armas de fogo. Era feito de não saber se acordariam, de não saber se haveria um futuro.

Mas eles continuavam juntos, os dedos entrelaçados e despeito das adversidades. Alguns meses atrás, sequer olhariam um na cara do outro. Agora, agarravam-se um ao outro como se sua vida dependesse disso - e muitas vezes dependia. Tinham se tornado um time e, depois de um tempo, um casal. Muitas vezes Draco tinha dito que não ficaria com Weasley nem que fosse a última mulher do mundo, e Ginny dissera o mesmo, mas era diferente agora. Haviam outras pessoas, sim, mas era ele quem acariciava seus cabelos e observava atentamente ao redor para ela dormir. Era ela quem o ensinara a atirar. Era outro mundo, outra vida.

E, se fosse o último dia dos namorados que jamais teria, não tinha problema. Os dedos dele continuavam entrelaçados aos dela, levando-a para a segurança, mantendo-a perto enquanto ela o mantinha são. E -isso- era o que realmente importava em um mundo onde a sanidade tinha partido.


End file.
